Reflection
by luvanime4life
Summary: Koizumi starts feeling insecure about herself, which leaves her questioning her and Otani's relationship. As a result, she decides it's time for a little change. Is this a good idea? Or will it become too much for the couple?
1. Suggestion - Decision

**A/N:** I'm back baby! Been gone a looooooooooooooooong time and I'm back and hopefully better than ever!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lovely Complex and if I did I'd make a 2nd season in the anime. X3

**Notes: **_Italic: _Thoughts

**JAPANESE WORDS/PHRASES:**

1_. Gomen nasai/Gomen = _I'm sorry

2_. Doushita no = _What happened?

3. _Daijyoubu = _It's alright

4. _Datte_ = But

5. _Senpai_ = A person you call who holds a higher position

6. _Hai _= Yes

7. _Nani =_ What

* * *

**Chapter 1: Suggestion...Decision**

It had been two years since the Love*Com gang had graduated from high school. Everyone had gone to college to do their own thing. Koizumi Risa decided to go to a tech college in order to become a stylist. Along the way, she had become Mimi's, Otani's neighbor, stylists' apprentice, an internship that she had luckily stumbled upon. Of course, Otani Atsushi was still at Uni studying to become a coach.

The couple hadn't had much time to see each other; most of their "couple time" was spent on the phone or online chatting. It seemed that school was taking its toll on the couple's relationship; however, that was all going to change. Summer vacation was just around the corner and Risa couldn't wait to spend some real quality time with her boyfriend. That is, if their jobs didn't get in the way.

Risa sighed as cameras clicked and flashed in the background. It was another photo shoot to show off the new trends for the summer with Mimi as the head model. Risa looked on as the said girl posed in the outfit she actually arranged. Sometimes, Mimi's stylist, Nakahara-san, would let her pick out the outfits. So far, the crew had no qualms with what she'd picked; in fact some were fairly impressed. For an undergraduate to have been given such a privilege to show off self-made designs to be issued in magazines was quite rare.

Looking on at the dark-haired, Risa once again sighed. Secretly, she envied the model, her body; although the same stature as her own was more graceful and petite. Even her looks; she had the right amount of cuteness with a slight hint of sex appeal to make any male's head turn. Another set of aspects she lacked cuteness and sex appeal.

She could recall last summer when she had briefly met Otani's Uni friends. The girls he had hung out with were gorgeous and far more attractive than her. However, she'd learned that despite him being around cute, sexy women, he only had eyes for her, even reassured her of that. That should have ended there, but she still couldn't shake off her uneasiness. Then she remembered back when she and Otani had seen Mimi work, and how she got pulled into modeling alongside the young pro. Her wavy hair, make-up, and attire had left the two speechless. She smiled at the memory; Otani couldn't believe it was her; his blushing face was so adorable. That too, was the only time he had called her cute.

Sighing for a third time, she looked at the ground, not noticing the raven-haired girl walking toward her.

"Oi, old hag!" Mimi yelled. "Quit daydreaming about At-chan and help out."

However, her insult and order fell on deaf ears.

"Hello~! Helloooo~!"

This lack of response made the young girl angry. "KOIZUMI!"

"AHHHH!" the said girl jumped five feet into the air. "Nani? Doushita no?"

"Are you even paying attention?" Mimi stomped, thoroughly pissed. "You know, there are plenty of people out there who'd kill to be in your shoes. If you aren't going to take this job seriously then g-"

"Gomen nasai," she interrupted, head bowed. "I'm really sorry, it won't happen again."

Mimi stood quietly looking on. She noticed the girl had been off, so to speak. Lately, she seemed...distracted, not that she really cared about her. She could never do such a thing; this girl had taken her At-chan from her and hit her! But somehow, she couldn't help but feel concerned for her; after all, it as messing with her job. Not to mention, the crew had taken a liking to her in such a short time.

"Boss," she called out. "Let's take ten."

"Okay," a rugged man replied. "But only ten, we still got lots to do."

"Hai~!" she smiled, and then turned to the still semi-crouched girl.

"Oi, stand up."

Risa did so, though her eyes were hidden from view.

"Let's go, our lunch is in the trailer."

She turned making her way inside, Risa not too far behind.

* * *

"What's with you?" Mimi exclaimed taking a sip of her soda. "You've been acting funny recently and well…everyone's concerned."

Truthfully, it was only her, but she would never admit that.

"Nothing," replied Risa nibbling her sandwich.

"Bullshit! Your whole presence is practically screaming negativity. What is it? At-chan? You miss him? You guys have another fight? Or did he finally get a clue and dump you?"

The elder remained silent.

The younger snorted smirking. "I bet that's it, he finally realized that an unattractive old hag just wasn't worthy of his time and energy."

A lone tear fell down the elder's cheek. "You're right."

"Huh?"

The elder laughed halfheartedly. "Why should he have to bother with someone like me? I'm not cute or sexy; there are plenty of other girls better than me. I'm weird, a klutz, and an idiot, but he still…"

The elder dropped her sandwich, covered her face and wept; completely catching the model off guard. She had only wanted to get some kind of reaction out of her. She didn't intend on hurting the poor gal, let alone upsetting her.

"Mimi-chan, time to start- Koizumi-san!" Nakahara entered running up to her apprentice. "Doushita no? Koizumi-san? Mimi-chan, what happened?"

The said girl jumped; awakening from her trance. "Nothing! S-she just started crying out of the blue!"

The stylist looked at her broken internee, then to the model.

"Mimi-chan, they need you to redo a couple of your shoots, the lighting wasn't good enough for the director. I'll have your next outfit ready as soon as you come back."

"Hai," she answered making her way back outside, but not before glancing at her ex-rival.

'_Idiot, are you really so dense?'_

Once the model was gone, the stylist looked to her next task; her internee.

"Koizumi-san," Nakahara murmured wrapping her arms around the distraught girl. "What's wrong? Did Mimi-chan do something to you? Did she say something bad?"

The sobbing girl only shook her head and continued weeping.

"Then what's going on?"

Again, she received no reply, just a simple head shake. The stylist decided to leave her to herself for a bit as she continued her work. Once the shoot was over, Risa had stopped crying, reduced to only red eyes with the occasional sniff.

"Better?" Nakahara smiled.

"Hai," she nodded. "Gomen. I'm really sorry. I made you and Mimi-chan worry. I'm nothing but trouble."

"Aww, daijyoubu," her boss smiled, patting her arm. "Doushita no?"

Risa explained to her all that was on her mind, to which her mentor laughed a little.

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Datte, what if he-"

"Koizumi-san, this Otani sounds like a nice guy and I think he really does care about you. I don't think something like looks would matter to him. I mean would he have stayed with you this long if that were that case?"

"No."

"Then what's really the problem?"

"I guess I'm just….I want to…I don't know."

Nakahara looked at her junior. "It seems to me you're a little insecure about yourself; appearance-wise. And I think this little insecurity is making you have all these ridiculous doubts."

"Huh?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems that you don't fully like yourself. You want to be more cute and sexy for your boyfriend, so he'll only have eyes for you. Am I right?"

"I-I guess so."

'_Risa-kun, don't you see he loves you the way you are.'_ That's what the stylist wanted to say, but she kept it to herself. She needed to find this out on her own. This gave the stylist an idea.

"How 'bout a change?"

The younger of the two looked at her senpai. "Nani?"

"How about we give you a makeover? You've already got the style-smarts, we've just gotta tweak them a bit to give you more of a cute n' sexy outlook. Whatcha think? It'd be just the thing to boost your confidence and kiss those doubts good-bye."

"I…I don't know."

A makeover? Her? Was it even possible she pondered or even logical.

"Think of it as a test, it doesn't have to be permanent."

Again, the junior looked at her boss confused.

"You're worried that you're not good enough for this guy because you think you don't have the "stuff" other chicks have. But, I see a beautiful, sexy woman inside just waitin' to burst out of that shell. We just gotta help bring her out. What d'ya say?"

Risa pondered it over a bit. It couldn't hurt to try could it? And summer vacation was just around the corner, maybe a new look would suit her.

'_Maybe, maybe Otani will call me cute again. After all, it isn't permanent what've I got to lose?' _

Smiling, Risa turned to her mentor. "Let's do it."

"Alright! When we're through, he won't know what to do with himself….or you."

"N-N-N-Nakahara-san!" Risa blushed as they made their way back to the studio.

'_Look out Otani; you're gonna see a new me.'_

* * *

That's all I got for now. Please Review! XD


	2. Failed Plans

**A/N:** Chappie two comin' atcha! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lovely Complex cuz if I did it'd go on forever!

**Bold **= Emphasis

"…_.." = phone conversation_

_Italic_ _= thoughts_

**JAPANESE WORDS/PHRASES:**

1. Gomen/ Gomen nasai = Sorry/ I'm sorry

2. Ja ne = See you later

3. Tadaima = I'm home

4. Konnichiwa = Good afternoon

5. Okaasan= Mom/Mother

6. Datte = But

7. Wakatta = I got it

8. Soka = I see

9. Nani = What

10. Doushita no? = What happened/What's going on

11. …no baka= You idiot/dummy/fool

12. Yamete= Stop

13. Masaka = No way

14. Kora = Hey/Listen here

15. Iie = No

16. Hai = Yes

17. Arigato = Thank you

18. Moshi Moshi = A common salutation when speaking over the phone.

19. Ja ne = See you later/Later

* * *

**Chapter ****2****: Failed Plans**

"That's all for today class, have a wonderful summer break. Use this time wisely and don't do anything too extreme," the professor stated as the students packed up.

Otani Atsushi, one of the many students mentioned, gave a sigh of relief. This was his last class for the day and he couldn't wait to be home. Pulling his bags over his shoulder, he made his way down the corridor...destination - his dorm. It was almost noon; he was all packed and ready to go. His plan was to catch the bus around 2pm, go home, reapply for the job he had last summer, and then surprise Koizumi with a date. He smiled thinking of his girlfriend, Gods had he missed her. With work and school getting in the way, he knew they needed some much deserved quality time. Those small talks on the phone didn't compare to the actual presence of his significant other.

"Chappi!" a feminine voice shouted.

He turned to see one of his friends running up to him.

"What's up?" she said when she was near.

"Nothing," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "Just headin' back to my dorm."

"Ah," she smiled placing her hands behind her back. "Headin' back home eh?"

"Yeah."

"Got anything planned for the summer….besides your girlfriend."

He blushed lightly turning away from the girl. "Y-yeah."

She chuckled, and then smirked. "You **dog** you."

"Shut up! It's not like that!"

"Uh-huh."

"Want me to smack-"

_Yo this is for real. You've gotta call…_

Surprised he pulled out his cell phone and read the caller ID; **Nakao.**

"One sec," he stated to the grinning girl, answering his phone.

"Yo Nakao, what's up?"

"Yeah, just got of class….Yeah, I'm 'bout to head out soon myself."

"Eh~, want me to smack you?"

"Uh-huh, ah! Nobu-chan's coming home? When?...Ah, really? Awesome."

"Eh? A get together? When?...Nani? TODAY?"

He sighed. "Guess it can't be helped. Where and what time?...Ah, okay. Yeah…sure. Alright, Ja ne."

"Friend of yours?"

"Yeah," he answered pocketing his phone. "His girlfriend's moved to Hokkaido to take care of her grandma. He hasn't seen her in a while."

"Talk about a long distance relationship; must be tough on the guy."

"Yeah, but he's use to it; in fact, she's coming home today for vacation."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not only that, but he wants to have a get together later on this afternoon at the beach."

"Aww…awesome."

"Yeah," he smiled glancing at the clock. "Crap! I'm gonna be late for the bus! Gomen, gotta run!"

"It's okay, sorry for holding you up!"

He nodded and waved running down the hall. "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne~! Have a great summer, Chappi~!"

* * *

After grabbing his suitcases and bidding his roommate a great summer, Otani made his way to the bus stop. He didn't have to wait long seeing as it was coming around the corner.

'_That was close.'_

Once the said vehicle stopped, he got on, paid his fare, and sat in an empty seat by the window. As the bus rode off, his mind began to wonder. When was the last time he had actually been home? Winter...no, spring break; he remembered because there was an Umibouzu concert that he and Koizumi attended. He smiled as he thought about his girlfriend again of what was it…2 years? 3? It seemed like forever; man did he miss his Amazon: her voice, her laugh, even her snide remarks. No matter how tough things were going at Uni, he always found the time to call her. He recalled, two summers ago, when he discovered from Nobu that she never told him of her loneliness or problems at school. He didn't like seeing her cry then and he still didn't now. So far, he knew she was doing alright; even landed an internship alongside Mimi's stylist.

'_That idiot…she's really got a lot going on for her.'_

* * *

It wasn't long before he spotted the first sightings of home. Once the bus stopped, he exited, suitcases in hand, and headed for home.

'_Geez, I'm glad I don't live too far away from the bus stop or I'd be in trouble.' _He grunted, struggling to hold up his belongings.

When he finally reached the door to his home, he went for his keys and opened the door.

"Tadaima!" he shouted.

"At-chan? At-chan, is that you?" his mother called running to the door.

"Yup, konnichiwa," he smiled.

"AT-CHAN!" his mother cried embracing her child in a tight hug.

"Ack, Okaasan, not so hard."

"Datte my chibi At-chan is home!"

"Who's a chibi?"

"At-chan? Mama, is that At-chan? Is he home?" his sister called with their dog in tow.

**Woof…woof!**

"Yo," he greeted his sibling still locked in their mother's embrace.

"At-chan!" she cried joining her mother in the hug.

"AHHH! Wakatta, wakatta, your all glad to see me. Now please get off!"

After a while the two let go to let him breath.

"At-chan it's so good to have you home," his mother smiled. "Ah, soka, does Risa-chan know you're home?"

"Nope," he answered petting the dog.

"NANI?!" the two women shrieked.

"Doushita no? At-chan?" screamed his mother.

"Uncool At-chan, Risa-chan's prolly wondering when you're gonna turn up."

"That poor girl."

"At-chan no baka! How mean!"

"Oi-", he spoke or at least tried to.

"I'm gonna call the poor dear and let her know you're here," their mom made her way towards the phone.

"Yamete!" Otani got up and ran to the phone, ripping the cord out the socket. He sighed. "That was close."

**GASP!**

He turned to see his mother, sis, and dog frozen in shock.

"Nani?"

"Don't 'nani?' us, At-chan what is wrong with you?" yelled their mom, his sister nodding in agreement. "Why aren't you letting Risa-chan know you're here. Unless…..m-ma-masaka?"

Otani looked on confused at his family's antics.

His sister began to shed angry tears. "You're cheating on her with another woman!"

It took a second for him to process the accusation.

"WHAT?!"

"Ohhhh," their mother wept. "My…my chibi At-chan…has become…become…a two-timer!"

"At-chan, I hate you," his sibling wailed alongside her. "Ri-Ri-Risa-chan~! Gomen nasai~!"

"Kora!" he yelled steaming from the ears. "I'm not cheating on her!"

"Liar!" they cried.

"I'm not-"

"Two-timing liar!"

"Listen-"

"IIE~!"

"It's a surprise!"

"How cruel; playing it off as a surprise that you're cheating on her! She's gonna be crushed!"

"Kora! I'm going to surprise Koizumi that I'm here early."

The two stopped wailing and looked to the smaller. "Huh?"

Otani's face turned red. "Geez, I've been trying to tell you all I wanna surprise Koizumi that I'm here early, so we can spend time together. I'm not cheating on her. I…mmm….."

He was too mortified to continue; he would have blabbed out something embarrassing.

"So….so you're not cheating?"

"Didn't I say I wasn't?"

"Ah gomen At-chan," their mother smiled waving her hand.

"Aww…At-chan's being romance," his sister swooned. "Lucky, Risa-chan~."

"Shut up, I'm going to my room."

Grabbing his bags, he stormed up the stars to his room, upon entering he closed the door and flopped on the bed.

He sighed. "Idiots, accusing me of stupid stuff."

He turned to lie on his side; a nap sounded really good right now. But first, he took out his cell phone, he had work to do. After calling his old part-time job, which he gladly regained, he speed dialed an all too familiar number.

* * *

"Koisumi-san!"

"Hai~?"

"Do you know where that denim jacket with the green striped patch is?"

"I think I saw it next to one of the sun dresses, I'll go look."

As she searched through the rack of sun dresses, she spotted the said jacket.

"There you are," she exclaimed grabbing the item off the hanger.

She dashed to her boss, jacket in hand.

"Here ya go."

"Ah, arigato," she smiled taking the needed garment.

"No prob-"

_Yo this is for real. You gotta call._

_Yo this is for real. You gotta call._

"Hmmm," Nakahara looked towards her internee.

"AHH!" Risa fumbled with her phone. "I'm so sorry."

Before, she could turn it off she read the caller ID: **Otani**.

"O-Otani?"

Nakahara-san overheard the name.

"It's okay, Koisumi-san, go take a break and talk to your man."

"N-Nakahara-san."

"Hurry or you'll miss his call."

"Ah…H-hai!"

She ran to a secluded area of the van and pressed "send".

"M-moshi moshi?"

"_Oi, it's me."_

"Ehhh, who's 'me'? Quit trying to sound all cool."

"_Nani? You lookin' for a fight?"_

Risa laughed. "Hey Otani."

"_Mmm…Hey. You busy right now?"_

She shook her head. "Not at the moment, I'm on break at my internship."

"_You still working?"_

"Yeah."

"…_Soka."_

"What about you?"

"_Studying."_

"Really? Liar."

"_You gotta death wish?"_

She laughed again. "Idiot!" once she calmed down she whispered. "I miss you."

"_Really now?"_

"Yup."

"_Liar."_

"Am not."

"_Just kidding."_

"What about Otani? Do you miss me?"

"_Idiot, saying things out in the open."_

"Hmmm~?"

"…_.Hai."_

The response made her heart swell. "So, when are you coming home?"

"_Don't know."_

"Huh! Datte…Nobu-chan's coming home today."

"_I know, Nakao told me this morning. He says he wants to have a get together at the beach later on today."_

"Ehhhhh! N-nani, so soon? Man~, he needs to give her at least a day or two to rest and get resettled in."

"_Meh, it can't be helped. Maybe they'll cancel."_

"I hope so. I mean I want to see the gang and all, especially Nobu-chan….datte….I don't know when I'll get out of here."

"Koizumi-san," a female voice whispered. "We need your help."

"Oh, h-hai."

"_Doushita no?"_

"Ah, gomen, I gotta go. Good luck studying. I hope I see you soon."

"_Alright, try not to mess up the shoot."_

"What was that?"

"_Hahaha…Ja ne!"_

"Ja ne."

* * *

Snapping his phone shut, Otani rolled on his back covering his face. Well, there went his plans, he didn't want to bother Koizumi at work, wherever she was, and because of that he couldn't pick her up to surprise her.

'_Damn, should've asked her where she was. Hmmm….nah, that would've sounded suspicious.'_

Sighing heavily, he rolled on his side and fell into a deep sleep, bummed that his perfect plan had failed.

* * *

That's all for now folks. Please Review~! ;3


	3. Thinking Of You

**A/N: **Hello people of sorry for the delay. On with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Lovely Complex, cuz if I did...I'd continue it forever!

"…_."= phone convos_

_Italic = thoughts_

**JAPANESE WORDS/PHRASES:**

**1. Dō shita noda?:** What's up?

**2. Ano:** Ummmm…

**3. Aho:** Dumbass/Idiot

**4. Hontōni:** Really

**5. Mou:** Geez/Jeez

**6. Ima ima:** now now

**7. Ai shi teru:** I love you

**8. Demo:** But

**9. Hidoyi yo:** How mean/awful/cruel

**10. Shikata ga nai:** Guess it can't be helped

**11. Un:** Yeah

**12. Oyasumi:** Good night/Have a good night

**13. Dare ga are?:** Who is it?/ Who's there?

**14. Onigiri:** rice balls

**15. Ringousagi:** apple bunnies

**16. Itadakimasu:** "thanks/thank you for the food" a saying before every meal

**17. Daijōbu:** Alright

**18. Anata ga hontōni Risa-chan o aishite:** You must really_ love_ Risa-chan

**19. Shizuka ni:** Be quiet

**20. Nani yo?:** What do you want?

**21. Yokatta:** That's great/good

**22. Minŉa:** Everyone

**23. Igo:** Let's go home/ Let's go

**24. Sore wa daijōbuda:** It's alright/ It's gonna be alright

**25. Nikuman:** meat bun

**26. Shōzu pan:** red bean bun

**27. Damumizetto: **dumb midget

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thinking Of You**

_Yo! This isn't a real phone call! Yo! This isn't a real phone call!_

A disheveled boy with dark red-orange hair groaned, slowly awaking from his slumber. He blinked once then twice, and then looked to his clock.

10:27pm

'_How'd it get to be so late?'_

Then he remembered what awoke him; he frantically searched for his phone on the bed. Just as it began to ring again, he found it and looked at the ID: Nakao. Flipping it open, he pressed the 'talk' button whilst placing it to his ear.

"Moshi Mosh~" he answered sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"_Otani-chi~," his giddily sounding friend answered. "I've been trying to get ahold of you all day."_

"Ah, gomen, I must have fallen asleep. Dō shita noda?"

"_Ano…I wanted to call to cancel today's get together."_

"Aho! I told you it was too soon, Nobu-chan just got back. How is she by the way?"

"_She's great, though a little sleepy. I'm just glad to have her back here with me."_

Hearing that, Otani couldn't help but feel a little envious of his friend. He got to be with his girl and he couldn't even see his.

"Ah, soka."

"_Ne ne Otani, when are you coming back?"_

The said boy paused; he didn't want to tell his best bud of his plans and him already being home. He could foresee the events, Nakao-chi would blab to Nobu-chan and cause a domino effect that would result in Koizumi yelling at him for lying and the surprise would be ruined. And Kami-sama forbid he was not gonna let that happen.

"Soon," he lied. "Got one more test to take."

"_Eh! Hontōni~? Mou, how many courses did you take this semester?"_

"Quite a few, but don't worry, I'll pass them all."

"…_Impossible," someone yelled in the background, which got Nakao-chi laughing._

"What you say? You lookin' for a fight?"

"_Ima ima Otani-kun, no threatening my Nobu-chan."_

"_Ah, Darling! Ai shi teru~!"_

"_Yay~!"_

Otani's eye twitched. "Oi, I'm getting off."

"_Ah gomen, demo, I can't help it with my Nobu-chan. I haven't seen her in forever. I'm glad that she's back."_

Again that stabbing bit if jealousy hit Otani with a vengeance. "Wakatta…I wish I could say the same," he mumbled.

"_Mmm? Nani? __What did you say Otani?"_

"Nandemo nai yo. Well, I'd better hang up," he stated sounding nonchalant. "I don't wanna be on the phone hearing you two go at it."

"_Hidoyi yo __Otani!"_

The said boy couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reply.

"_Ah~, shikata ga nai. __Ah, and we'll have to reschedule the get together. Sometime when we're all free."_

"Un, well, ja ne Nakao-chi! Ah, and tell Nobu-chan hello for me too."

"_Un, ja ne, oyasumi~."_

"You too."

He pressed the 'end' button and closed his phone sighing. He placed his phone on the bedside table and stared at the white ceiling. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard a knock on his door.

"Dare ga are?"

"Okaasan," she answered opening the door a smidge.

She had a small tray in her hands; on it contained hot green tea, onigiri, and ringousagi.

"I came to tell you dinner was ready a little while ago, but you were sound asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you. Would you like something now?"

Before he cold utter a word, his stomach beat him to the punch. His mother laughed, while he looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Guess I don't need to ask."

She set the tray on the little table in his room. He slipped out of bed and sat at his table.

"Arigato," he told her.

She shook her head smiling. "Nandemo nai yo."

He placed his hands together. "Itadakimasu," he stated before diving into his meal.

As he ate, his mother studied him. Her At-chan had really grown up in the past 2 years. He had his future all planned out, held good grades in school, and a girlfriend to boot. She was truly happy and proud of her once-baby boy. Speaking of girlfriend…

"Ne...At-chan?"

"Mmm?" he murmured mouth full of food.

"Ano…weren't you suppose to go on a surprise date with Risa-chan?"

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, his mood deflated a little.

"Un, demo…she was still at work when I called her. She didn't know when she was getting off."

The change did not go unnoticed. Frowning slightly, she watched her son finished off the remaining morsel in his hand.

'_Poor At-chan, he was really looking forward to today.'_

She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed in a soothing matter. He glanced up giving her a questioning look, to which she returned with a smile.

"Daijōbu At-chan, there's always tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be just as surprised to see you."

He returned the smile. "Arigato, Kaa-san."

"No need to thank me," she stated standing up. "It's a mother's duty. Demo…to be this bummed out over such a wee inconvenience, anata ga hontōni Risa-chan o aishite~!"

Blushing, Otani looked away. "Sh-Shizuka ni! Leave me alone!" he yelled as his mother left the room, laughing like crazy. Growling in annoyance, he attempted to finish off his dinner in peace ignoring his mother's unnecessary comment. After a while, he just couldn't shake her words, he paused in his chewing. Who was he fooling? He really did care and love that giantess, more than anything. Heck, he even admitted to her once, of course it was the most embarrassing thing for him. He didn't think he could ever do it again; I'd kill him and it wasn't his style. Sighing for the thousandth time, he got up from the table, flopped on his bed, and stared once again at his blank ceiling.

'_I wonder what that idiot Amazon's doing right now.'_

* * *

It was nearing 11 o' clock when they were shooting the new line of night club outfits. The girl with long salmon-colored hair covered by a cap breathed a sigh of exhaustion. The crew had been working since 9am, excluding the hour lunch break, they were pretty much worn out. Koizumi looked up as the cameras continued to photograph Mimi-chan in a tea-length dark blue dress with matching shoes and purse. It suited her like every other outfit she put on. After a few more shots, the director got up from his seat, clapping his hands gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay, that's a wrap everyone. I think we're good for next month's issue."

All around there were cheers and sighs of relief.

"I'll phone or e-mail you all the date and time of the next shoot. So, let's pack up and go home." Everyone scrambled to get all the equipment and items put away. Koizumi helped Nakahara, Aki-chan, and Kaede-chan put away the make-up, clothes, and shoes. After everything was properly put away, Koizumi exhaled, took off her hat, and shook out her hair.

"Oi! Koizumi-chan," Aki-chan called.

"Nani yo?" she replied fluffing her hair.

"Wanna go somewhere? We probably won't be shooting for a while and you already look fabulous and ready to party," she giggled.

Koizumi smiled. "Arigato, demo, it's really late and I need to head home. My folks will start worrying if I don't get back at a decent time."

She stretched her arms over her head, feeling her joints crack and pop from the stress of the day.

"Ah…soka, then next time?" the young make-up artist asked hopefully.

"Un," Koizumi replied smiling, then winked. "That's a promise."

"Yokatta~, well then, I'd better get home. Oyasumi minŉa!"

"Oyasumi~!" the remaining gang replied waving.

"Now then," Nakahara stated clapping her hands. "Igo!"

"Un."

Gathering the other girls together in Nakahara's car, they drove off dropping people off at their homes. When it got late like this, Nakahara-san had decided to just drive her co-workers and internee home, for obvious reasons. After dropping off Kaede-chan, they proceeded to Mimi's house, the house just next door to Otani's. Risa frowned slightly; she hoped she'd see her boyfriend soon and show off her surprise.

"Oi, we're here Mimi-chan," Nakahara's voice rang, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Waa, arigato Naka-chan," Mimi thanked getting out of the car.

"Nai mondai. Oyasumi."

"Ah, oyasumi Mimi-chan," Risa included.

"Un."

After witnessing the girl make it inside her house, the two sped off towards Koizumi's place. As they drove, her eyes stayed locked on Otani's house, until it disappeared from her view.

'_I hope I see him soon.'_

"Thinkin' about him again?"

She jumped staring at her boss, though her eyes were focused on the road.

"Ah…ano….," she sulked a little in her seat. "U-Un."

"Sore wa…daijōbuda Koizumi-chan. It's not like he's never coming back," she glanced at her internee and winked. "Have patience; remember absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Risa only nodded giving a slight smile. What was she so worried for? Otani was coming back to her, it'd just be awhile. Ending her stupid thoughts, they had reached her house.

"Arigato, senpai."

"Ah no big and don't worry. He'll be back soon and have a wonderful surprise to boot."

"S-s-s-senpai!" she screeched blushing, earning a laugh from her superior.

"Daijōbu, daijōbu. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, have a safe journey home."

Nodding and waving good-bye, she watched Koizumi enter her house, and then sped off into the night.

* * *

"Tadaima," Risa called after locking the door behind her.

Everyone was asleep by now, so she tried not to make too much noise. Upon entering the kitchen, she grabbed a nikuman and a shōzu pan from the fridge. Nibbling on one, she entered her room and opened her slid door to let some cool air in. After polishing off her dinner of choice, she grabbed her night-clothes and headed for the bathroom to have a much-needed shower.

When she exited the now steam-filled room, she sat on her bed drying out her hair. It felt good to wash away the day's grim off her body. Having completed her task, she retrieved her phone from her pants pocket and flipped it open.

_**(3) Unread Text Messages**_

Pressing 'OK', she browsed through them; they were all from Nobu-chan.

_1. Risa call me whenever you get this_

_2. Hey Risa call me! Nobu-chan XD_

_3. Risa the get together is cancelled. We'll have to reschedule another time. Hope to see you soon! ;3_

She smiled and sent a quick reply to her BFF; afterwards she snapped it shut and flopped on her bed. Man was she beat; turning to her side she spotted her Umibozu towel on the floor.

'_The one Otani bought me.'_

Sighing, she laid face-up again and stared at the ceiling. Otani seemed to fill her thoughts a lot, exhaling softly, her turned and flipped off her light and snuggled into her bed. As she drifted off, one thought crossed her mind.

'_Hurry back to me damumizetto.'_

* * *

**A/N:** …and scene! Okay I'm on a roll here folks. The other fics are progressing well and I'm back in action. Until next chappie! Please Review! I accept all criticism! ;3


	4. Hello!

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in so long. Work...you know how it goes. Oh, just so some of you know, I love using japanese words and such - it makes the fic seem real. We all know that _Lovely Complex _was never brought over to the U.S. to dub (thank goodness). So, I have to make this believable. (And let's face it, I don't think they'll find voice actors to fit the characters perfectly like the Japanese actors...just saying. We'd mostly likely butcher it. ) Anywho~...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lovely Complex!

_Italic: _Thoughts

**JAPANESE WORDS/PHRASES:**

1. _Risa wa me o samasu_ = Risa wake up

2. _Aho_ = Idiot

3. _Ohayō_ = Good Morning

4. _Ne ne_ = Hey hey!

5. _Naze anata wa shitaiga, shitte iru _= Why do you wanna know

6. _Betsuni_ = Nothing

7. _Ima ima_ = Now now

8. _Samuku naru mae ni ima anata no chōshoku o taberu _= Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold

9. _Itte kimasu _= I'm taking off/ I'm leaving now

10. _Ee_ = Huh

11. _Atsushi anata akutō_ = Atsushi you rascal

12. _Raburabu_ = Lovey dovey

13. _Seishin'na ai_ = Young love

14. _Urusai_ = Shut up

15. _Uso _= You must be kidding/ Lies

16. _Sensei _= Teacher

17. _Saa_ = Well

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hello?!**

The sun peaked through the curtains and hit the sleeping face of Koizumi Risa, who groaned and turned away from its rays. She didn't feel like getting up just yet; still tired from yesterday's photo shoot. It was a good thing her school's vacation had started. At was her saving grace or she'd be screwed right about now. As she snuggled back into her covers to try to reclaim sleep, someone knocked on her door.

"Risa! Risa wa me o samasu!" her mother called. "Your not going to waste the day away."

The said girl groaned. "Okaasan~, 15 more minutes."

Her mother sighed. "Wakatta, just don't spend all day in bed. It's gorgeous out. You should go hangout with your friends."

Upon hearing "friends", Risa couldn't help but sigh. She made a mental note to text Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan to see if they were available for some girl time. She really missed her gal pals, but she missed Otani a tab bit more. Speaking of which, she made another note to call the short aho and ask when he'd be back.

She tugged her pillow closer to her body, she'd worry about all that later. Right now, she needed more sleep.

* * *

Not too far away, Otani was getting dressed for the day. He was use to being up early due to Uni, so it didn't phase him as much. He could've used more sleep, but his body wouldn't allow it. After putting on his Umibozu logo shirt with some black shorts, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ohayō Atsushi," his mother greeted.

"Ohayō At-chan~!" his elder sis grinned.

"Ohayō," he replied yawning sitting at the table.

"Ne ne, At-chan are you planning to visit Risa-chan today~?" his sister grinned.

The said boy, who just so happened to be drinking tea at this time, nearly choked from the "innocent" question.

"Naze anata wa shitaiga, shitte iru?" he replied wiping his mouth.

"Mmmmm...betsuni. Just curious~."

"You wanna get hit?!"

"Ima ima, let's not start that early in the morning," their mother stated setting down the salad of the Japanese style breakfast. "Samuku naru mae ni ima anata no chōshoku o taberu."

The siblings obeyed with no further complaints. When they finished, they helped clean up the table and dishes.

Otani made his way up the stairs again towards the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and grabbing his keys, wallet and phone from his room, he descended the stairs to the front door.

"Itte kimasu," he called putting on his shoes.

"Ee, At-chan leaving so soon?" his mom replied peaking her head out of the living room. Unbeknownst to him, his sister also crept up next to her.

"Un."

"Okaasan he's really eager to see Risa-chan~," she whispered, though loud enough for him to hear too.

Otani glared at his sibling, who ignored him.

"Waa, Atsushi anata akutō~," their mother swooned eyeing her son. "He's so raburabu with Risa-chan."

His eye began to twitch as stress marks appeared on his head. He was getting more agitated by the minute with their teasing.

The elder sibling swooned with her. "Ah~ seishin'na ai~. Romantic~."

That did it. "URUSAI! I'M LEAVING!"

Otani slammed the door behind him, leaving his mother and sister to laugh at his suspense.

_'Mou...I'm gonna smack them.'_

He trudged angrily down the street, ignoring those who looked at him strangely. Haven't people seen a pissed off person before? Honestly! After a few feet, he had calmed somewhat and walked normally towards a nearby park. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly and took out his cell. In his raging haste to get out of the house, he neglected to call Koizumi to see if she was even home to surprise her. He walked to a water fountain and sat down to call her.

As he punched in the speed dial, a tall figure on the opposite end of the fountain passed by. He only caught a glimpse, but he saw pinkish-orange and yellow. Looking up fully, he noticed it was a tall girl with curly, long salmon-colored hair wearing a thigh-length, frilly, pale yellow dress. He couldn't help but stare.

_'She looks just like...'_

_Yo this is for real. You gotta call._

_Yo this is for real. You gotta call._

Upon hearing her muffled right tone, the tall beauty stopped in mid-stride and dug through her little white purse.

_'Uso!' _He snapped his phone shut and ran towards the girl. _'That can't be...'_

"Koizumi!"

The girl gasped and jumped a bit upon hearing her name. She slowly turned around...

* * *

Koizumi had woken up a bit later than intended, not that she mind she needed the sleep. She trudged down the stairs to greet her family good morning and ate her breakfast. After washing her bowls and plates, she proceeded back upstairs to prepare for the day. After cleaning her face and such, she texted her friends to see if they were free. It didn't take long for them to answer. Nobu-chan was still tired from her trip home and had plans with Nakao-chi. The same could be said for Chiharu-chan and Suzuki-kun.

She sighed it couldn't be helped, in fact, she couldn't blame them. Thinking back to her midget, brought loneliness in her heart. She hoped that he'd be done with his exams by now.

_'It can't be helped. He's been working hard to become a sensei.'_

The thought made her giggle. _'Otani-sensei~!'_

She sighed and grabbed her purse.

_'Saa, might as well do something.'_

Nabbing her keys, rabbit wallet, and cell, she grabbed her white and yellow flats and headed down stairs.

"Itte kimasu," she called opening the door.

"Have a great day," her mom replied.

"Don't do anything stupid," added her brother.

"Urusai Takuto!" with that she closed the door.

As she walked down the street, she pondered what to do with her spare time.

_"Mou~, it's hard being alone. What to do? Arcade? Nah, not by myself. Record store? I wonder if Umibozu's got a new CD.'_

She sighed. _'If Otani were here, we could sing Umibozu together at the karaoke place.'_

As she continued to doze within her thoughts, she decided to take the scenic route and walked through the park. It wasn't necessary crowed, which was good considering how many times she got bumped into purposely. As she passed the fountain, she heard her Umibozu ring tone from within her purse. She stopped abruptly to dig out her cell.

"Koizumi!"

She gasped and jumped slightly upon hearing her name so suddenly. But that voice...sounded all too familiar and made her heart skip a beat.

_'Uso! He's still...at school!'_

Slowly she turned around to see her short, deep-orange haired boyfriend staring flabbergasted at her.

"O...tani?"

* * *

**A/N: **CUT! I think that's enough. Don't hurt me, I'll update soon. Promise. Plz Review~! ;3 (BTW: her outfit - it's pretty much the same outfit when she modelled with Mimi, it's just yellow...a pale yellow. You'll find it online if you Google it.)


	5. Surprise

**A/N: **Well seeing as I have the day off, might as well make good use of my time. ;3 Btw, idk if anyone noticed, but I rewrote the other 3 chappies...grammar and things...anywho~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lovely Complex! Sadness

_Italic: _Thoughts

**Bold** = Emphasis

**JAPANESE WORDS/PHRASES:**

1. (I think we all know what Aho means by now I've used it enough...so one more time) **Aho** = Idiot.../ **Aho ya** = You idiot

2. **Itai** = Ouch

3. **Nani suru to, sono tamedatta** = What the hell was that for

4.** Chibiko** = Shorty/ Runt

5.** Tonikaku, howatā koko de yatte** = Anyways, what're you doing here

6.** Omae** = You

7. **Musekinin'na** = Irresponsible

8. **Oy **&** Chotto** = Terms for...Hey

9. **Ee** = Huh

10. **Odoroki** = Surprise

11. **Demo** = But

12. **Doushita** = What's wrong

13.** Iiyo** = It's okay

14.** Ureshii desu** = I'm just happy/ I'm happy

15. **Ikuze/Ikuzo** = Let's go

16. **Yoshi** = Alright/ Okay (The "i" is silent so it's pronounced Yosh)

17. **Sukidayo** = The girl's way of sayin...Love you

18. **Kimoi** = Slang for Disgusting/ Ew/ Gross (Again the "i" is silent, so it's Ke-mo)

19. **Okaeri** = Causal way of saying...Welcome home.

20. **Ore** = Men's way of saying...Me too.

* * *

**Chapter 5: ...Surprise**

"O...tani?"

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until Koizumi broke first.

"Otani~!"

She ran to her chibi boyfriend with a bright smile on her face. Otani couldn't help but smile back, until her smile turned into that of a frown and her hand clenched into a fist.

"AHO!" she screamed delivering her infamous "Aho Punch".

He didn't know all that had happened, one moment she was happy and the next - he felt a painful sensation on his cheek. Then it dawned on him. She had **hit** him **and **called him an **idiot** to boot. Recovering from the sudden attack, he glared up at his so-called girlfriend.

"Itai! Nani suru to, sono tamedatta?!"

"Urusai chibiko!"

"Whose a chibi?!"

All around them they were drawing attention.

"Tonikaku, howatā koko de yatte? You're suppose to be at school studying."

His left eye started twitching. "Omae~."

"Did you skip out on an exam just to come home early? Musekinin'na chibiko!"

"Kora!"

"...You should've called me if were gonna abandon all responsiblity just to come home."

"Oy, listen!"

But she didn't, instead she kept ranting while swinging her arms frantically to emphasize her points. Otani could hear the snickers and giggles round him at their display...or to some lover's spat. This made the boy groan.

_'So much for the surprise. Baka Koizumi.'_

Seeing as she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he quickly grabbed her hand and ran away from the "audience".

"Oy, chotto!" she yelled at the sudden tug and sprint.

The crowd laughed at their suspense as they ran further away. Koizumi let Otani pull her away, slightly embarrassed at the attention she caused due to her outburst. Once they came to a more secluded area in the park, they stopped to catch their breath. Looking around briefly, she noticed that it was the spot they came to on Christmas; when Otani confessed that he liked her more than he thought he did.

The memory made her blush and smile goofily, she'd never forget that day.

"Oy, what're smiling stupidly for...disgusting."

This caused her to frown. "Urusai! How can you call your girlfriend gross?! That makes you a freak!"

"That logic doesn't make sense!"

She hmphed and sat down on a nearby bench, looking away from him.

_'I knew he wouldn't say anything nice. He never does.'_

Her frown slowly melted into a sad look. _'This is bad.'_

She stared at the ground. _'This wasn't how I wanted to greet him. I'm such an idiot.'_

Otani glanced at the girl on the bench. Looking at her, she looked different than usual, in fact she looked rather...cute. The outfit she wore looked like the one she wore in Mimi's shoot. And...was she wearing make-up? The pink blush and lip gloss gave her a more softer look...almost innocent-like.

_**Chu~!**_

He felt a tug on his heart-strings as his cheeks felt hot.

_'Aho...making me feel this way.' _He thought embarrassed. Upon seeing her crestfallen face, he felt guilty. He never liked seeing her sad and this wasn't how he'd planned to see her.

"Koizumi."

"Ee?" she looked up only to see her boyfriend lean down.

His lips met hers. She gasped internally at Otani's sudden affection.

_**Chuuu~!**_

She happily kissed back as his hand snaked its way to the back of her neck, while the other rested on the bench behind her. After a while, they pulled away and looked at each other.

"...Odoroki," he grinned.

This caused her to laugh. "Aho ya."

Turning away, he scratched his head. "I came home...yesterday."

"Eh?"

A deep blush crossed his cheeks. "I wanted to surprise you with date, but you were working. At the park, I was calling to see if you were home. I was on my way to pick you up if you were...demo...you ruined it."

Koizumi giggled as tears clouded her closed eyes, though inside she was elated.

_'All this for me. Baka...I'm gonna have this old man arrested for stealing my heart.'_

Seeing his girlfriend cry, he froze. "K-Koizumi! Doushita-"

"Iiyo," she interrupted wiping her tears. "Iiyo. U-ureshii desu."

He sighed in relief. "Mou, so troublesome."

Reaching into his pocket, he handed her his handkerchief. Taking the offered cloth, she dabbed her eyes; careful so as not to smear her mascara. Once she'd settled, she handed it back to Otani.

"Better?" he asked pocketing it again.

"Un."

He held out his hand. "Ikuze."

"Eh?"

"Today...we'll do whatever Koizumi wants. It's been awhile since we've been on a date. So today, you call the shots."

She smiled brightly. "Hai...yoshi~!"

Taking the offered limb, he helped her up, but not before she stole a kiss on his cheek.

"Arigato Otani...sukidayo."

"O-o-omae! Doing something so blatantly. Are you trying to act cute? Kimoi!" he turned away blushing furiously, whilst dragging the laughing Giantess along.

"Okaeri Otani, I really missed you."

"Un...ore."

Secretly, he smiled holding her hand a bit tighter. It was indeed good to be home.

* * *

**A/N: **Done! Plz Review~! ;3


End file.
